clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood Party
The Hollywood Party is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will start on February 14th, 2013, and end on February 26th. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 13. Polo Field also confirmed it in a tweet. Penguins will be able to be stunt penguins, directors, producers, or actors/actresses, and live like a superstar in a Hollywood-like version of the Club Penguin Island. Description Grab your friends and hit the red carpet at Club Penguin's Hollywood Party! Starting on the "Penguin High 3" set, everyone can begin their quests to become directors - and members can be superstars! The "High Speed Getaway" stage opens Feb. 16 and member action-heroes will perform crazy stunts! Then, Feb. 17, on the set of "Return of the Space Squid," members can be alien Sci-Fi stars! For both directors and member superstars, the Awards Show begins Feb. 21 and members will have the chance to earn awards! See you on set at the Hollywood Party at ClubPenguin.com. Trivia *Cadence said in the Club Penguin Times in Issue #375 that she has wicked plans that are going to blow our minds. Also, in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic bumped into Cadence, asking what was new for 2013, and she said that for February there were going to be "Stars. Fashion. Awards. Music. Epic.". *You will be able to act in three different movies. **One movie is a science fiction film "Return of the Space Squid", second a high school drama film "Penguin High 3" , and the third an action film "High Speed Getaway". *This will be the first party to occur in Club Penguin which doesn't involve Billybob the development of the game, as he left the company on February 1st, 2013. *The party was called "Movie Mania" in Issue #13 of the Club Penguin Magazine, and the "Star Studded Party" in the 379th issue of the Club Penguin Times. *According to three sneak peeks by Spike Hike, it seems like the entrances to the three movie studios will be in the Snow Forts. *Gary is coming again despite the fact that he made an appearance at the Prehistoric Party. *There is a possibility that limited time Emoticons will appear at the Hollywood Party, but the only known one is the Cool Emoticon. *It is somewhat like the Penguin Play Awards but replaced with movies instead of plays. *It appears Gary will be helping with Return of the Space Squid, Sensei with High Speed Getaway, Cadence with Penguin High 3, and Aunt Arctic with the Awards Show. **Sensei's rather random appearance hinted involvement with Card-Jitsu Snow. However, it is revealed he will be training stunt penguins. *The Awards Show will begin on February 21, and members will receive, gold, silver, and bronze awards. *In the trailer appears a I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt. *At about 0:12 in the trailer, you can hear the famous Wilhelm Scream. *It appears that you will be able to ride in a limo. Glitches *On the Penguin High 3 login screen, it said: High School Stage Open Now due to the fact that they put up the new home-screen too early. It should have said Opens February 14th. This glitch has now been fixed. Films *Penguin High 3 *Return of the Space Squid *High Speed Getaway Party Rooms *Penguin High 3 Set *Return of the Space Squid Set *High Speed Getaway Set *Awards Show Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Untitled20130111122545.png|Tweet by Spike Hike. spikehike3moviesneakpeek.jpg|Spike Hike says that there will be 3 movies to act in. Hollywood.png|A sneak peek of some new outfits for the party as seen on the Homepage before the party. (Some of these items are now in the February 2013 Clothing catalog in the Clothes Shop). HollywoodPartySpecialGuestsSneakPeekTwitterPost.png|A tweet by Polo Field hinting special guest stars at the party. File:NOPE.png|The Penguin Band will NOT be at the Hollywood Party. Spikehikesphollywood.png|A sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the Penguin High 3 movie. spikehikehollywoodsp.png|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is Return of the Space Squid movie. Spike PEEK HP.png|The third sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the High Speed Getaway movie. spikeapj.png|A forth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the Return of the Space Squid set sikehike4.png|A fifth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the High Speed Getaway set. spike8.png|A sixth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is Penguin high 3 set. Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 12.24.11 PM.png HollywoodPartyNewsDisneyUK.png|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin UK site. Hollywood Party Sneak Peek by Polo Field.jpg|A sneak peek by Polo Field SDC13358.jpg|The Penguin High 3 Set SDC13364.jpg|The Return of the Space Squid Set SDC13365.jpg|The High Speed Getaway Set Screenshot_111111111.png|Who will be at the party Videos Hollywood Party Coming February 14! Official Club Penguin Newspaper Advertisements Happy New Year!.png|Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. HollywoodParty1_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, Upcoming Events. HollywoodParty2_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, stated by Cadence that the Hollywood Party would be coming. Hollywood Party Newspaper.png|Issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #378 AD.PNG|Issue #380 Club Penguin Times. Capture1.PNG|Issue #380- Club Penguin Times. Proof that 4 mascots will be making appearances in the Hollywood Party. CPTIMESHP1AD1.png|Issue #381 Advertisement. CPTIMESHP1AD2.png|Another advertisement in Issue #381.Note:The Yellow Penguin have the new Player card idea. CPTIMESHPAD3.png|Yet another advertisement in Issue #381. Log Off Screens Hollywood party.png|The first Log Off Screen for the party. Hollywoodlogfscreen2.png|The second log off screen for the party Login Screens Hollywood Party Login hollywood-1.png|High-Speed Getaway Login Screen Hollywood Party Login hollywood-2.png|Club Penguin High 3 Login Screen Hollywood Party Login hollywood-3.png|Return of The Space Squid Login Screen Logos Logo-hollywood-party-2013.png|Red logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Orange.png|Orange logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Green.png|Green logo Other Hollywood Party 2013 alien costume login.png|The alien costume for the sci-fi movie from one of the the Login Screens. Hollywood Helicopter 2013.png|The helicopter that is seen on the Action login screen. Cool....png|The only known new emote for now. The Cool Emote. Hollywood Party Likely room.png|A likely room as seen in the advert for the Hollywood Party GoldMembers.png Videos Hollywood Party Coming February 14! Official Club Penguin-2|A sneak peek video for the party. Sneak Peek Hollywood Party Official Club Penguin|Businesmoose, Polo Field, and multiple other moderators stars in a sneak peek video of the party. See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Parties *Penguin Play Awards SWFs Music *Main theme (Note: this is not confirmed, it is most likely however to be the music for this party) Homepage *Hollywood Homepage Billboard Login Screens *Login Screen 1 *Login Screen 2 *Login Screen 3 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Category:Movies Category:Hollywood Party